


Being Fortunate

by dani1314



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:54:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani1314/pseuds/dani1314
Summary: After two years of marriage, Genji and Jesse McCree-Shimada have settled into a quiet home outside the city. There were many deciding factors to their decision but one of them was growing steadily, leaving Genji with lingering anxieties.Late Contribution to McGenji Week Day 1 Prompt: Starting Out/Settling Down





	Being Fortunate

Genji was first to wake up, eyelids squinting open as the morning sun peeked through the blinds of the master bedroom. The first night went by without a hitch and he couldn’t be more relieved. While it took them a few years, he and Jesse could not be more content with their new home, overlooking the wide grassy plains, a sight Jesse had found comfort in childhood.

Soon enough, he felt Jesse stir, arms sliding off Genji’s chest and shifting to his backside with soft inaudible mumbling. Genji turned to the side and settled his arm around Jesse’s waist. To see his husband with such a relaxed expression always left him enamored, and he grinned. He leaned up and pressed his soft lips against the crook of Jesse’s neck before sinking his head back into the warm pillows. It was then that Jesse coaxed himself awake with a yawn. He looked over at Genji, shifting once more and reaching his prosthetic hand towards the apple of his cheek, brushing it softly with his thumb and grinning.

“Hey, good morning, sweetheart,” mumbled Jesse.

“Good morning, “said Genji. “You look like you slept well.”

“With you right beside me, it’s hard not to.”

Jesse leaned in and kissed his husband; Genji hummed in contentment at the gentle brush of his lips, disregarding the faint smell of morning breath. That was something he had grown accustomed to.

“So, are we picking up where we left off?” Jesse asked.

“We haven’t even started on his room yet.”

“Well, might as well change that now,” chuckled Jesse, kissing Genji again.

After taking a few moments to wash their faces and fix their hair, Genji and Jesse made their way into the room adjacent to theirs. Just as Genji reached for the doorknob, he turned his head against the door, picking up on the faint stirring from the other end. He turned back to Jesse, raising a finger to his lips before carefully opening the door. 

As anticipated, one year-old Daniel McCree-Shimada was resting on his backside in his crib. The sun had not yet peered through the blinds, leaving the toddler with a few extra moments to sleep. To interrupt such peacefulness would be unbearable, if they wanted to have space for their son to walk, they’d waste no time getting started.

“Good morning, buddy. Papa’s gotcha,” Jesse cooed, reaching into the crib and scooping Daniel into his arms. Slowly, he yawned and outstretched his backside with a small groan. 

“We’ll have to change the position of the crib so the sun does not get in his eyes.”

“Yeah, once we unpack some more boxes, there should be more room to move it. Gotta make sure the little guy is comfortable. Huh, buddy?”

“No,” mumbled Daniel, rubbing his fists against his eyelids.

“No? Aw, come on. Don’t you wanna wake up without the sun blocking your eyes?”

“No.” 

Daniel was fighting back a grin this time.

“You’re killing me, buddy. Now you’re starting to act like your daddy.”

“How?” asked Genji, gawking.

“You’re both stubborn.”

“No.”

“No,” Daniel repeated.

“Daniel.”

“No,” Daniel giggled, which made Jesse chuckle. 

“Yup. He’s just like his daddy.”

Jesse kissed Daniel’s cheeks, his giggles progressing into breathy laughs. 

_I committed my life to the right person,_ Genji thought, reaching for the handle on the blinds and lifting them halfway. Upon glancing at the view outside, Genji’s gaze caught the attention of an interesting, if not familiar, sight from outside their window. He opened the blinds all the way and gestured for Jesse to come closer.

“Daniel, look,” whispered Genji, opening the window and pointing towards the tree right outside the window. 

“There’s a sparrow on that tree. Do you see it?”

Daniel mumbled an inaudible response and looked up at his fathers with an absent-minded expression. 

“Look up, buddy. He’s right over there,” said Jesse, bringing himself closer to the window so Daniel could get a closer look. 

It took him a few moments but the toddler managed to spot the small brown sparrow, perched onto a thin tree branch right outside the window. He could hardly contain his excitement and he squealed, outstretching his curious hands to reach over the window. Genji raised a finger to his lips to quiet him but at that moment, the aforementioned sparrow had already flown away. Startled, Daniel stared at the empty tree branch for a few moments before he started to whine. 

“Oh, Daniel. It’s okay,” crooned Genji while Jesse rubbed his back in circular motions. “I understand if you are upset but the sparrow will return.” 

Daniel’s sobs softened but he was still whining for a few more moments, eyebrows furrowed as he sniffled.

“You may not realize it, but he has been through a lot in his life. This sparrow was always classified as a bad omen, an embarrassment to those who had the misfortune of knowing him. That does not make him bad, though.”

“He has since acknowledged that he is not perfect and that his past does not define him. Rather, it is the present that is his primary focus. The duty of the sparrow is to bring hope and reassurance to those around him.”

Genji paused and looked at Jesse, who gave him an encouraging nod.

“You do not have to be the sparrow. That is your choice. Unlike every Shimada before you, you’ll always have a choice. No one else can tell you otherwise because your father and I will always love you for who you are.”

Their son was still too young to comprehend but they promised each other to take things one day at a time. He was their pride and joy that they waited a year after their marriage to consider having in their lives. And even when he gave them a hard time with his occasional stubbornness, they’d make every effort a meaningful one. 

“We love you, buddy. Don’t you ever forget that,” said Jesse, kissing Daniel’s cheek on one side while Genji kissed the other. Daniel flashed a toothy grin, cooing at the ticklish feeling from the kisses.

\------ 

The rest of the day went by quicker than they anticipated. They started off in Daniel’s room, unpacking boxes and shifting the crib towards the other side of the room, away from the windows. There were the few instances when they needed to take a break because Daniel was crying and needed to be fed or changed. By the time they finished with Daniel’s room, it was already evening and they elected to put Daniel to sleep and start with the rest of the house in the morning. 

Back in the master bedroom, Genji nestled his head against Jesse’s chest, breathing in his scent. Though he missed the rugged smell of tobacco and whiskey on his skin, Genji had to remind Jesse before Daniel was born about how his smoking would affect their child’s health. And Jesse listened, not even so much as touching a cigarette or any form of alcohol since Daniel first came into their lives. Granted, he had to deal with the tedious process of nicotine patches during their surrogate’s pregnancy, but with support from Genji and close family friends, it was a small sacrifice he made for their son’s sake.

“Hey, Genji,” mumbled Jesse, rubbing Genji’s shoulder. “About that little story you told Daniel…”

Genji grunted affirmatively, reaching a firm arm across Jesse’s chest and towards his flesh arm, smoothing his fingers against his bicep. Jesse leaned in and pressed his lips against the aforementioned shoulder, coaxing a sigh from his husband as he gave his bicep a gentle squeeze.

“I want Daniel to understand how fortunate he is. He and his cousin, Hiroyuki, are not bound to the Shimada clan like Hanzo and I were. They can be normal children together, which is something we never experienced.”

Perhaps it was the anxieties of being a father that conjured these feelings building in his throat, rendering it hard to swallow. Considering he was estranged from his own, he did not want to mimic the same feeling with their son. Daniel was still so young but seemed to be growing faster than he could even blink.

He was taught to see the positive in things, to not be phased. But Genji was still human. He couldn’t help but tear up as the anxious thoughts left him shaking. Jesse took notice and started stroking the small of Genji’s backside, trailing the outline of his cybernetic spine. Genji curled up against his touch with a heavy sigh.

“I know, sweetheart. It’s alright to be nervous but I think he’ll be just fine. We love the boy too damn much for him to end up on the wrong side of the crowd like we were. He’s a lucky kid to have us and his extended family that care about him and Hiroyuki. We’ll remind him every day if we have to.”

Jesse ran his fingers through Genji’s hair while he spoke, gently massaging his scalp. Genji shut his eyelids, his soft breathing enabling him to relax under Jesse’s touch. Admittedly, Jesse had his own anxieties about being a proper parent, but it was Genji, with his unyielding devotion to their family, that reminded him that he had nothing to worry about. They were raising Daniel together, and he wouldn’t have it any other way.

“We’ll be okay, sweetheart.”

\------

So was the plan and save for a few missteps down the road, primarily during his teenage years, Daniel grew up to be a thriving young adult. Though his actions as of recently have been put into question by a few family members, namely Hiroyuki, Genji and Jesse would continue to uphold their promise to support their son, regardless.

And now, Christmas Eve was upon them. Genji glanced over at the clock for the umpteenth time. Six o’clock. That’s the time they had agreed on and confirmed up until that morning. He told him that he’d understand if there were changes of plans, considering Daniel was dealing with a difficult situation involving an old friend. 

It reached eight o’clock when Genji sat next to Jesse on the couch, absent-mindedly watching the program on television, the voices falling on deaf ears, unable to focus when he was thinking about if Daniel was going to show up. He took a deep breath, reaching for Jesse’s hand and holding it tenderly. Jesse leaned over and kissed the top of his head, stroking the stray hairs from his forehead with a grin.

He was ready to shut his eyelids when a sudden knock at the door detracted him from his trance-like state. Genji stood up from the couch, making a beeline towards the door and touching the doorknob. He waited a few seconds before he heard the voice on the other end.

“Father?” 

Genji opened the door in a slow but anxious motion, holding his breath the moment he got a good look at him. There was no doubt that he was the spitting image of Jesse, right down to the nervous grin the moment he saw his father. Other than the cybernetic enhancements that were similar to his own, a result of an incident they haven’t spoken of in years, Daniel appeared healthy and in good spirits. He outstretched his arms, Genji returning the gesture and leaning in to embrace his son.

“Sorry I’m late, Father. Merry Christmas,” mumbled Daniel.

“Merry Christmas, Daniel. It is a joy to see you again.”

“Me, too. Where’s pop?”

“Well, look at you, buddy,” chuckled Jesse as he approached the two of them. “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, pop.” 

“Did you bring Alejandro?”

Daniel exasperated a sigh while Genji reached up and patted his shoulders. Alejandro Colomar-Vaswani was not as lucky as Daniel was, to have had a strong support group growing up, so it came to no surprise that he went down his own path. But they couldn’t be upset with him, for they knew firsthand how much he meant to Daniel. 

“I invited him to come with me, but he said he’d think about it. I don’t wanna pressure him, lest he push me away again.”

“I’m sure he knows he is welcome to spend Christmas with us, even if Hiroyuki may oppose,” said Genji.

“I know, father. I appreciate everyone’s concern. I just wish he saw that there are still people concerned for him, as well. Not just his mothers.”

Jesse patted Daniel’s back before pulling him into his embrace, rubbing his back, as he did to keep him calm when he was a baby. It never failed to do the trick, for he knew Daniel was already tearing up. His throat swelled when he heard him sniffle but his grin was intact, nonetheless. 

“You’ve got a heart of gold, son. I’m sorry there wasn’t much we could do for Alejandro, but we’re proud of you for making an effort.”

“I couldn’t have ask for anything more. Thank you, pop. Thank you father. I'm very fortunate to have your support.”

He knew this is exactly what they wanted. And for that, it made their lifetime investment all the more worth it.

"Us, too, buddy. Us, too," whispered Jesse, sniffling.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa hey, it's been a while, hasn't it, AO3? Real life has been kicking me in the butt lately but I'm using McGenji week as an opportunity to get back into the writing mood. This is my first contribution to any ship week so I hope you all enjoy it. My tumblr is crybabycreeper, where I'm always accepting writing prompts.


End file.
